Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War/Game Modes
Gardens and Graveyards There are two versions of this game mode - in the first (known as Turf Takeover from the "Second Warfare" update), the plants are defending the bases from the zombies, while in the second (known as Herbal Assault from the "Second Warfare" update), the zombies are defending the bases from the plants. To capture a base, your team has to stand in the base. If there are more players on the attacking team than on the defending team in the base, the capture meter goes up. Once it's full, the base is successfully captured. If the base is successfully defended until the time runs out, the game is over. In Turf Takeover, Potted Plants are available for the Plants, and Spawnables are available for the Zombies. In Herbal Assault, Security Bots are available for the Zombies, and Weeds are available for the Plants. Teleporters Engineers (in Turf Takeover) and Cacti (in Herbal Assault) can build Teleporters to help players reach the bases more easily. You can also build Engineer Turrets (as the Engineer) or plant Ball Cacti (as the Cactus) to defend these Teleporters. Final Objectives Each map has a special final objective that differs from the other objectives on the map. Sun City For the fifth objective of Sun City, the zombies have to use provided cannons to land at the coast and must go into the Lighthouse where the Goddess Flower resides. Inside the lighthouse are three glowing sacs that the zombies can attack in order to deplete the Goddess Flower's health. Once her health is fully depleted, the Goddess Flower is vanquished and the objective gets captured. Coconut Coast For the fifth objective of Coconut Coast, the plants are required to bomb the pirate ship before it sets sail. To do this, they must make their way onto the ship, which is guarded by a crew of zombie pirates, go below deck and place the bombs on the four required spot. Once all four bombs are placed, the ship ends up sinking and the objective is captured. Cactus Canyon For the sixth objective of Cactus Canyon, the zombies are required to destroy a secret base found beneath the golf course. To do this, the zombies must shoot the Golf-Bomb, perched up top a nearby building, knocking it onto a nearby golf buggy which they must then push towards the final hole. Every time the zombies reach a checkpoint, the time is extended. Once the buggy reaches the final hole, the secret base is detonated and the objective is captured. Future Town For the sixth objective of Future Town, the plants are required to clean a contaminated swimming pool. To do this, they must fix five different machines by finding parts to them, allowing the machines to clean the pool. Once all five machines are fixed, the pool is cleaned and the objective is captured. Suburban Roads For the seventh objective of Suburban Roads, the zombies must destroy the flower shop. To do this, five zombies are required to enter the shop. Once you enter the shop, you won't respawn and must watch the game from the perspective of the other players (use L1 and R1 to change the player you wish to view). Also, keep in mind that several weeds are guarding the flower shop. Once five zombies enter the flower shop, the shop is destroyed and the objective is captured. Graveyard Hills For the seventh objective of Graveyard Hills, the plants are required to find and destroy the eight glowing tombstones in the centremost portion of the graveyard. In order to get a chance to reach the central area, however, the plants must hack the machinery outside this area in order to destroy the barrier they are creating. Once all eight glowing tombstones are destroyed, the objective is captured. Classic Gardens and Graveyards Classic Gardens and Graveyards is the same as the normal Gardens and Graveyards game mode, asides from the fact that customisations and character variants are not allowed. Garden Ops/Graveyard Ops In this mode, the team of up to four players have to plant a garden/raise a tombstone and protect it until Crazy Dave/Dr. Zomboss returns. Enemies In Garden Ops, Spawnables will attack the garden. In Graveyard Ops, Weeds will attack the tombstones. You can defend the base either by yourself or by planting Potted Plants/building Security Bots. The four playable characters also appear as enemies. All enemies appear starting from the rounds shown below... *Browncoat Zombies/Weeds: From Wave 1 *Conehead Zombies/Pumpkinhead Weeds: From Wave 1 *Foot Soldiers/Peashooters: From Wave 2 *Flag Zombies/Flag Weeds: From Wave 2 *Newspaper Zombies/Leaf Shield Weeds: From Wave 2 *Engineers/Cacti: From Wave 3 *Exploding Imps/Dandellions: From Wave 3 *Scientists/Sunflower: From Wave 6 *Buckethead Zombies/Terracotta Weeds: From Wave 6 *Screen Door Zombies/Wood Shield Weeds: From Wave 6 *Coffin Zombies/Vase Weeds: From Wave 7 *All-Stars/Chompers: From Wave 8 *Outhouse Zombies/Porcelain Vase Weeds: From Wave 9 Damage received in Gardens Ops and Graveyard Ops is toned down when compared to other game modes, and Chompers cannot swallow the player(s) whole in Graveyard Ops. Special Objectives These appear in both Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, with one objective for the third *Mint Condition: Get a "Perfect Wave", meaning a wave where the garden/tombstone doesn't take any damage. *Don't Get Hurt: Complete the wave without any players taking damage (which is basically being cruel to the Chompers). *Don't Get KO'd: Complete the wave without any players getting KO'd. *Fix the Triangulabobbers: Three pieces of machinery appear and must be fixed within limited time. Hold down the Circle Button by a Triangulabobbers to fix it. Every time you fix a Triangulabobber, the time is extended. *Cleaning Time: Three tombstones/scarecrows will appear, constantly summoning spawnables/weeds. They must all be destroyed in the time limit. Each time you destroy a tombstone/scarecrow, the time is extended. *Hunt the Chieftains: All of the Chieftains, which take the form of playable characters with specific customisations, must be vanquish. Once you vanquish a Chieftain, a new Chieftain appears and the time limit is extended. *Stop the Zombomb/Flower Bomb: A Gargantuar/Queen Sunflower with a bomb is approaching the base and must be defeated before they reach it. *Protect the Mini Bases: Smaller gardens/tombstones, one for each player, spawn on the map. If one of them is destroyed, the objective is failed. *Speed Run: Try to complete the wave within the time limit! All players earn 250 Coins for completing a bonus objective. Special Wave Either Wave 4 or Wave 9 is a Special Wave. Each Special Wave has different enemies from normal waves - below is a list of Special Waves from Garden Ops... *Brainless Brigade: Consists mostly of Foot Soldier variants. *Safety First: Consists mostly of Engineer variants. *For Science!: Consists mostly of Scientist variants. *Goon Squad: Consists mostly of All-Star variants. Here are Special Waves from Graveyard Ops... *Front-Line Assault: Consists mostly of Peashooter variants. *Operation Chomp: Consists mostly of Chomper variants. *Sunny Days: Consists mostly of Sunflower variants. *Bull's Eye: Consists mostly of Cactus variants. And here are the Special Waves that appear both in Garden Ops and in Graveyard Ops... *Flame Retardant/Bonfire Buddies: Consists mostly of fire variants (Fire Pea, Fire Flower, Fire Chomper, Flame Cactus, Centurion, Palaentologist, Cricket Star and Welder). *Brain Freeze/Frozen Veggies: Consists mostly of ice variants (Snow Pea, Ice Flower, Ice Chomper, Ice Cactus, Arctic Trooper, Goalie Star and, from the "Second Warfare" update, AC Perry). *Marathon: Consists almost entirely of Flag Zombies/Flag Weeds. *Ambush!: This wave starts immediately after the previous wave is finished. Contains numerous Camo Rangers/Camo Cacti, otherwise similar to a regular wave. If you have an idea for a Special Wave, leave it in the comments! Boss Wave For the fifth and tenth waves, Dr. Zomboss/Crazy Dave will use a slot machine to determine the enemies that appear in the wave. Below are the outcomes... *Zombies/Plants: Spawnables/Weeds and playable character variants appear in huge numbers. *Tombstone/Scarecrow: Numerous Tombstones/Scarecrows appear throughout the wave. *Boss: A boss appears. Several bosses can appear in one wave. *Diamond: Gives the player(s) 500 Coins per Diamond. If three Diamonds appear, the player(s) receive a jackpot of 2500 Coins and the slot machine is spun again. Below are bosses that can appear in Garden Ops... *Gargantuar: A giant zombie who swings a telephone pole to attack. He can also summon Imps, shoot electricity from his pole and shoot Exploding Imps from the cannon on his back. *Giga Gargantuar: Fights like the Gargantuar, but uses more powerful attacks and can summon more powerful Giga-Imps. *Disco Zombie: This zombie can summon Backup Dancers and shoots rainbow-coloured projectiles from his staff. He can also use a "Disco Ball Spin Attack" which leaves him vulnerable to attack. *Treasure Yeti: Runs around, throwing coins and icicles to attack. He can also shoot out a wave of ice, have it rain icicles and summon Yeti Imps to help out. And below are bosses that can appear in Graveyard Ops... *Queen Sunflower: Shoots blasts of sunny energy and can summon Puff-Shrooms to her aid. She can also perform Melee attacks with her vines. *Royal Hypno-Flower: A stronger version of the Queen Sunflower. Her energy shots leave damaging spores behind, and she can summon Hypno-Shrooms in place of Puff-Shrooms. *Super Bean: This flying plant shoots laser projectiles and can make an energy barrier. He also uses a super-fast ramming attack and can summon miniature clones of himself. *Big Stump: A giant tree stump who can throw chunks of wood and fireballs to attack. He can also create a damaging rainstorm and use a fire breath to attack at close range. He also summons miniature stumps to help out, so look out! Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare